Love & Hate you
by Chiaki Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia di tinggalkan mamanya selama 3 bulan karena masalah pekerjaan dan menyuruh anak temannya menjaga Lucy, kebetulan sekali anak itu setingkat dengan Lucy dan satu sekolah dengan Lucy. Tapi, anak yang dimaksud mama Lucy adalah seorang cowo?/Chap.6 Update!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Love & Hate you**

**By : Chiaki Heartfilia**

**Disclamer: Fairy Tail ~ Hiro Mashima**

**Sumarry: Lucy Heartfilia di tinggalkan mamanya selama 3 bulan karena masalah pekerjaan. Mamanya menyuruh anak temannya menjaga Lucy, kebetulan sekali anak itu setingkat dengan Lucy dan satu sekolah dengan Lucy. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa anak yang dimaksud mama Lucy seorang cowo? Apa yang akan terjadi?**

**Genre:Romance, Family, Friendship, Humor.**

**Warning:OOC, Typo(s), banyak dialog, gaje(?), dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Di pagi hari yang cerah, seorang anak perempuan baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ugh.. Pagiii dunia yang kejaam! Wah! Sudah jam segini?" sambil melihat jam yang menunjukkan jam 6 lewat 15 menit.

"Apa dunia yang kejam ini mau membuat aku telat setiap harinya?! Oke.. baiklah. Lagi pula hari ini sekolah masuk jam 8. Jadi tidak masalah jika aku hari ni telat bangun. Hahaha" Lalu Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi menuju kamar mandi yang berada dalam kamarnya itu. Sudah pasti Ia akan mandi kan-?

**[Skip Time]**

"Luucyy!" teriak perempuan dari lantai bawah rumah. "Cepat siap-siap lalu sarapan! Nanti kamu telat!" kata perempuan itu yang rupanya adalah ibunya perempuan yang bernama Lucy heartfilia itu.

Lalu dari kamar mandi terlihat seorang perempuan yang keluar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk. Ya! Perempuan itulah yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia.

"Baik ma, bentar lagi aku siap, setelah itu aku akan turun." Teriak Lucy.

**~Dapur~**

"Pagi ma!" kata Lucy kepada mamanya.

"Pagi sayang."balas mamanya.

"Cepat sarapan. Nanti kamu telat!" kata mama Lucy.

"Tenang ma, hari ini sekolah masuk jam 8 pagi. Jadi aku nanti pergi jam 7 lewat saja. Oh ya, sekarang sudah hampir jam 7. Mama tidak pergi kerja? Biar aku saja nanti yang cuci piringnya."tanya Lucy.

"Oh iya. Oke.. mama pergi kerja dulu. Kamu juga jangan terlambat terus ke sekolah!" kata mama.

"A-ha-hahaha. Baik mamaku tercintaa"kata Lucy sambil ketawa(?).

"Mama pergii"kata mama sambil menutup pintu rumah.

"Yosh! Saatnya bersih-bersih" kata Lucy.

**[Skip Time]**

"Baiklah, sudah selesai.. saatnya pergi ke sekolah."kata Lucy sambil mengambil buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Tiba-tiba telepon rumah berdering. Lucy yang sudah siap dan hendak pergi pun kembali ke arah telepon rumahnya.

"Ya, halo?" Jawab Lucy.

"Halo? Lucy, ini mama." Kata mama Lucy di telepon.

"Mama? Ada apa? Kenapa? Aku sudah mau pergi ke sekolah nih." Jawab Lucy.

"Lucy..Baiklah, maafkan mama. Tapi hal ini kamu perlu tahu. Ini mendadak sekali! Bos mama akan mengadakan Job tour keluar negeri bersama beberapa karyawannya dan mama salah satunya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi mama berangkatnya besok pagi-pagi sekali. Jadi, nanti mama pulang ke rumah langsung membereskan baju-baju mama dan perlengkapan lainnya. Job tour ini mungkin selama 3 bulan, Jadi karena nanti kamu nanti sendirian di rumah, mama sudah menyuruh anak teman mama untuk menjaga kamu. Kebetulan sekali umurmu dengan anak teman mama sama. Ia juga sekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kamu. Tapi, mama tidak tahu apakah kalian sudah saling mengenal atau belum. Nanti malam Ia akan mulai tinggal dengan kamu di rumah. Mama sudah memberi tahu semuanya kepada dia jadi, kamu yang akur dengan dia ya! Kamu mengerti?" tanya mama setelah menjelaskan semuanya kepada Lucy.

"Hm.. baiklah demi nyonya Layla! Hahaha. Jadi nanti malam mama sudah tidak ada di rumah?" tanya Lucy.

"Iya.. maafkan mama. Tapi ini mendadak sekali. Mama akan menginap di hotel dekat bandara bersama teman-teman kerja mama yang akan pergi besok. Karena bos mama tidak membolehkan ada yang terlambat. Mama nanti akan memberikan uang untuk kamu selama mama pergi nanti. Mama akan menaruh uang itu di lacimu seperti biasanya. Ok!" kata mama.

"Baiklah, lagi pula nanti aku bisa main dan curhat-curhatan dengan anak teman mama. Haha" kata Lucy sambil bercanda.

"Eh- Lucy.. hm. Anak teman mama itu sebenarnya seorang la-" belum sempat mamanya melanjutkan Lucy sudah memotong. (#anak kurang ajar)

"Ma, sudah dulu ya.. sudah hampir jam setengah 8 ni. Nanti aku telat lagii" kata lucy.

"Oke. Hati-hati di jalan Luce.. Love you" kata mama Lucy.

"Love you too, mom. Bye.." kata Lucy mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan mamanya.

"Okeh. Saatnya pergii" Kata Lucy sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan rumahnya yang sudah di kunci. #Jangan khawatir.. Mama Lucy punya kunci rumah juga kok. Haha~

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Kyaaaa! Fanfic pertama buatankuuu.. akhirnya terkabul jugaa. Penasaran dengan chapter selanjutnyaa? Review 'n Flame please. #tapi jangan berlebihan ya. Dukung aku jugaa! Karena aku masih baru di sini, jadi mohon bantuannya ya. ^^**

**Aku rencananya pengen Natsu jadi cowo yang dibilang mamanya Lucy, Cuma itu belum pasti.. jadi aku ingin readers ngebantu aku. Ok! Tolong pilih siapapun cowo yang akan menjadi anak teman mamanya Lucy dan kasih tau juga sifat2nya. Aku akan memikirkannya dan melanjutkan ceritanya secepat mungkin. Tapi belum pasti yaa..**

**~Chiaki Heartfilia~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love & Hate you**

**By : Chiaki Heartfilia**

**Sumarry:** **Lucy Heartfilia di tinggalkan mamanya selama 3 bulan karena masalah pekerjaan dan menyuruh anak temannya menjaga Lucy, kebetulan sekali anak itu setingkat dengan Lucy dan satu sekolah dengan Lucy. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa anak yang dimaksud mama Lucy seorang cowo? Apa yang akan terjadi. Ikuti jalan ceritanyaa..**

**Genre:Romance, Family, Friendship, Humor.**

**Warning:OOC, Typo(s), banyak dialog, gaje(?), dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy POV**

Haii.. Perkenalkan namaku Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Sekarang aku bersekolah di FTA, Fairy Tail Academy dan berada di kelas XB.

Seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang (?), aku sedang bingung dan penasaran sekali.. Karena apa? Sudah pasti karena siapa cewe yang akan datang ke rumahku nanti malam dan berada di rumahku selama 3 bulan!? Sekarang aku lagi dalam perjalanan ke sekolah dan setelah itu aku harus mencari tahu siapa cewe ituu! Harus!

"Lebih baik aku cepat pergi ke sekolah dari pada nanti terlambat." Kataku.

#Bruugh#

"Aw! Sakit" kataku refleks karena terjatuh. "Ini sudah sering terjadi, kenapa terjadi lagii!?" kataku karena kesal sambil berdiri. "ah- Gomen."kataku lagi karena aku sudah biasa berkata seperti itu.

Lalu aku melihat siapa orang yang bertabrakan denganku.

'seorang cowo? dan terlebih lagi orangnya keren dan imuut tapi aneh, rambutnya warna pink! Hihi.. baru kali ini aku liat cowo seperti ini.' Kataku dalam hati.

'Tapi tunggu, sepertinya aku tahu siapa cowo ini? Bukankah dia Natsu dari kelas XA, kelas yang berisikan mayoritas orang-orang pintar!'kataku lagi.

**Normal POV**

"Gomen, apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Natsu.

"Eh-tidak, tidak ada" Kata Lucy. "Permisi, aku duluan karena takut terlambat." Kata Lucy.

"Bukankah kamu seharusnya juga cepat pergi?" Tanya Lucy sambil berlari meninggalkan cowo yang bernama Natsu itu.

**[Skip Time]**

"Ohayou minna!" sapa Lucy pada teman-temannya saat masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ohayou, Lucy." Sapa Erza.

"Ohayou Lu-chan!" sapa Levy.

"Ohayou.. hehe,Eh- mana Gray?" tanya Lucy sambil pergi menuju tempat Erza dan Levy.

"Gray? Dia pergi bersama Jellal dan lainnya." Kata Erza.

"Lu-chan! Tumben pagi-pagi nyari Gray? Ada apa ni?"Goda Levy.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku mau menceritakan pada kalian sesuatu. Haha" Kata Lucy sambil ketawa.

"Menceritakan apa Lucy?' Tanya Erza penasaran.

"Iya Lu-chan.. Cerita apa?" Tanya Levy.

"Baiklah.. Aku cerita.. Mamaku besok pagi pergi Job tour bersama teman kantornya, jadi nanti malam mamaku gak ada di rumah."Jelas Lucy pada mereka berdua.

"Lalu?" tanya Erza.

"Laluu.. kata mamaku, anak temannya akan datang ke rumahku dan bersama denganku selama 3 bulan. Aku penasaran siapa orangnya? Kata mama sih, dia 1 sekolah dan sama-sama kelas 1 SMA seperti kita." Kata Lucy menjelaskan kepada Levy dan Erza.

"Apa kalian tau siapa orangnya Levy, Erza?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu Lu-chan!" seru Levy dengan nada bercandanya.

"Sudah aku duga Levy! Sekarang aku penasaran sekali.. Orangnya seperti apa ya? Baik atau jahat? Pintar atau bodoh? Laluu.." Kata Lucy sambil berfikir.

"Lalu apa Lucy?" Tanya Gray tiba-tiba.

"Eh- Gray!" Kata Lucy dengan suara sedikit marah. " Aku kaget tau, Kau sudah mendengarnya tadi?" Tanya Lucy pada Gray.

"Mendengar? Oh-, yang mamamu pergi Job tour? dan yah.. ada orang yang akan menginap di rumahmu selama 3 bulan?" tanya Gray.

"Yap! Benar sekalii.. Eh- Kenapa kau bisa tau Gray?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Rahasiaa.. ahahaha" Kata Gray sambil ketawa.

"Uugh- Jahat, Pelit!" Kata Lucy sambil menggembungkan mulutnya.

"Ahaha.. baiklah, tadi aku mendengarnya tepat saat Levy tanya 'cerita apa?' sampai selesai." Jelas Gray.

"Owh- Baguslah kamu sudah mendengarnya, dari pada aku harus menceritakannya 2 kali." Kata Lucy.

Kriing~ (Bunyi bel)

"Sudah masuk, lebih baik kalian pergi ke tempat kalian masing-masing." Kata Erza.

"Oke, aku pergi" kata Lucy menuju tempat duduknya bersamaan dengan Happy sensei yang masuk ke kelas.

Mereka semua pun belajar seperti biasanya. Pelajaran yang sangat aneh sekali karena mereka belajar tentang macam-macam ikan, sejarah tentang ikan atau bagaimana cara membuat ikan itu enak. ( Readers : Happy sensei aneh sekalii.. | Happy-sensei : Ayee! Belajar tentang ikan itu bisa membuat kita- | Readers : cukup! Cukup! Silahkan dilanjutkan author. | Author : Okey! )

**[Skip Time]**

**~Pulang sekolah~**

**Lucy POV**

"Ja, mata ne~" kataku kepada Erza, Levy, dan Gray. Lalu aku cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah karena nanti malam seseorang akan datang ke rumahku.

'Setidaknya aku harus membersihkan rumah dan menyiapkan makanan untuk dia' kataku dalam hati.

Sampai di rumah aku pun membereskan rumah dan menyiapkan makanan, setidaknya untuk memberikan kesan yang baik pertama kali.

"Yosh! Tinggal tunggu dia datang, lebih baik aku mandi sekarang." kataku.

**[Skip Time]**

"Benarkah dia akan datang hari ini?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri sambil melihat ke arah jam yang hampir menunjukkan angka 8 malam.

"Sepertinya tidak.. Baiklah-" belum aku sempat melanjutkan kataku terdengar suara bel.

"Sepertinya dia sudah datang. Yaa- Tunggu sebentar!" kataku sambil berlari ke arah pintu.

**Normal POV**

"Ya, tunggu sebentar" kata Lucy sambil membuka pintu.

"Konbanwa!" kata Orang itu.

"Konban-" Lucy kaget karena yang menyapa dia adalah ...

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Penasaran? Tunggu di chapter brikutnya ya~**

**Terima kasih kepada semua yang telah me-riviews ceritaku!**

**Dan aku setuju untuk memilih Natsu! XD**

**Hikaru Dragneel : **Salam kenal lagii~ dan makasih atas sarannya! Aku setuju dengan hal itu.. Aku ingin membuat natsu sedikit kawaii di sini. Hehe :D

**Nnatsuki : **Makasii.. haha XD. Aku sudah setuju dengan natsu, tinggal tunggu chapter berikutnya aja. Kalau sifat yang seperti itu sudah pasti akan aku buat cuma masih belum terlalu yakin karena aku akan buat ceritanya agak rumit (mungkin).

**Kagura Yuki : **Iya :) makasii.. Pinter masak ya? Akan aku pikir-pikir dulu, tapi kalau 'pintar' aku sudah masukkan natsu dalam kelas yang berisikan mayoritas orang-orang pintar. Terima kasih atas sarannya!

**Mako-chan : **Gomen, Gray nya aku udah masukin tapi dia jadi teman masa kecilnya Lucy. Dan aku akan usahain agar Gray dan Lucy ada romancenya. Tapi aku gak bisa janji :D

**Kepada readers lainnya, makasii jugaa!**

**Review 'n Flame please~ #Tapi jangan berlebihan ya!**

**~Chiaki Heartfilia~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love & Hate you**

**By : Chiaki Heartfilia**

**Sumarry:** **Lucy Heartfilia di tinggalkan mamanya selama 3 bulan karena masalah pekerjaan dan menyuruh anak temannya menjaga Lucy, kebetulan sekali anak itu setingkat dengan Lucy dan satu sekolah dengan Lucy. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa anak yang dimaksud mama Lucy seorang cowo? Apa yang akan terjadi. Ikuti jalan ceritanyaa..**

**Pair : Na~Lu**

**Genre:Romance, Family, Friendship, Humor.**

**Warning:OOC, Typo(s), banyak dialog, gaje(?), dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Normal POV**

"Ya, tunggu sebentar" kata Lucy sambil membuka pintu.

"Konbanwa!" kata Orang itu.

"Konban-" Lucy kaget karena yang menyapa dia adalah ...

"Natsu?!" Kata Lucy kaget.

"Haii..Bukankah kamu cewe yang tadi pagi? Yah, benar sekali. Aku Natsu, Natsu Dragneel! Salam kenal!" Kata cowo yang bernama lengkap Natsu Dragneel itu.

"Eeh- ya, salam kenal. Aku Lucy,Lucy Heartfilia, dan kamu ngapain di sini?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku? Di sini? Tentu saja mulai hari ini sampai 3 bulan ke depan aku akan tinggal di sini. Aku baru tau bahwa Lucy itu kamu. Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Natsu dengan santai.

"Ah- I- Iya.. Silakan masuk.." Kata Lucy. "Jadi, orang yang mama aku bilang itu kamu?" Tanya Lucy lagi.

"Tentu saja! Kenapa? Apa aku sangat keren? Ganteng? Atau imut?" Kata Natsu dengan nada bercandanya sambil masuk ke dalam rumah.

**Lucy POV**

"Jangan bercanda! Lagi pula siapa yang bilang kamu keren dan ganteng."Kataku pada Natsu. 'Kalau imut sudah pastii.. haha.' Kataku dalam hati.

"Baiklah Luce, jangan marah-marah."Kata Natsu kepada ku.

"Aku tidak marah, Hanya saja, kenapa kamu yang datang ke rumahku? Kenapa cowo? Bukankah seharusnya seorang cewe yang datang ke rumahku?" Tanyaku pada Natsu.

"Lho-? Oba-san tidak bilang ke apa-apa ke kamu Luce?" Tanya Natsu.

"Eh-setauku.." Aku pun mengingat percakapanku dengan mama.

**_#Flashback#_**

...

"Baiklah, lagi pula nanti aku bisa main dan curhat-curhatan dengan anak teman mama. Haha" kata Lucy sambil bercanda.

"Eh- Lucy.. hm. Anak teman mama itu sebenarnya seorang la-" belum sempat mamanya melanjutkan Lucy sudah memotong. (#anak kurang ajar)

"Ma, sudah dulu ya.. sudah hampir jam setengah 8 ni. Nanti aku telat lagii" kata lucy.

...

_**#Flashback End#**_

'Oh tidak! Mama waktu itu pasti ingin bilang kalau yang akan menginap disini seorang laki-laki!' Kataku sambil menjerit dalam hati.

"Lu..Lu..Lucee.. LUCEEEEE!" Kata Natsu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh-Iyaa? Kenapa? Dan namaku bukan Luce tapi Lucy! Hanya mamaku aja yang boleh manggil aku dengan nama itu." Kataku dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

"Eto- Em.. Dimana letak kamarku? Ehehe." Tanya Natsu.

'Ya ampuun! Aku lupaaa!' Kataku dalam hati.

"Oh iya, sini ikut aku." Aku pun menunjukkan arah jalan letak kamar yang akan Ia tempatinya selama 3 bulan. Sampai di depan kamarnya, "Setelah beres-beres, lebih baik kau pergi makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Kataku lagi.

"Aku duluan, mau tidur. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku, kamarku di lantai 2. Oyasumi!" Kataku lagi.

"Oke Luce! Oyasumi! Mata Ashita~" Kata Natsu kepadaku.  
"Sudah kubilang! Namaku bukan Luce! tapi Lucy!" Teriakku pada Natsu sambil meninggalkan Natsu.

'Huh! Benar-benar orang yang membosankan!' Kataku dalam hati sambil berjalan ke arah kamarku. Setelah sampai di kamarku, aku pun mencoba menghubungi mama.

**Normal POV**

"Halo?" Kata Lucy kepada orang yang dihubungi lewat telpon genggamnya. (Readers : Bilang hape napa sih? Susah amat! | Author : Sory! Sory! Yang ada di otak aku sekarang itu sih! Haha. Lanjuut )

"Halo? Lucy? Kenapa nelpon mama malam-malam? Natsu-nya belum datang?" Tanya mama kepada Lucy.

"Hm.. Eto.. Ma, kenapa mama baru bilang sekarang kalau dia namanya Natsu dan kenapa harus laki-kaki yang datang ke sini?" Tanya Lucy dengan penasaran.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena laki-laki lebih cocok untuk menjagamu dari segala macam bahaya, dan Natsu itu orangnya juga baik. Jadi, mama mempercayakan kamu pada dia." Jelas Mama Lucy. ( R : Author! | A : Kenapa lagii?! | R : Maksud dari 'mempercayakan kamu pada dia' itu apaa? | A : Ada deh! XD belum saatnya anak kecil tau! Haha )

"Kalau masalah itu sih aku juga mengerti, Cuma kenapa harus dia?! Kenapa gak nyari yang lain?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kalau itu siih.. Ada deh! XD" Kata Mama Lucy. " Udah ah, mama ngantuk, besok harus berangkat pagi-pagi. Jadi, selamat bersenang-senang! Oyasumi~" Kata mama Lucy sambil mengakhiri percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

"O-ya-suminasai!" "Aargh! Kenapa harus diaa!" Pikir Lucy.

"Besok hari Minggu? Benar-benar hari yang tidak cocok! Apa yang akan aku lakukan besok? Lebih baik aku tidur saja sekarang dari pada memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna." Pikir Lucy sambil melihat ke arah jam yang menunjukkan angka 9 lewat 43 menit.

"Oyasumi~" Kata Lucy.

Setelah itu Lucy pun tidur, tanpa Ia sadari, Seseorang mengintip dari luar kamar Lucy. Natsu! Ya, Natsu telah berada di sana cukup lama dan mendengarkan semua percakapan antara Lucy dan mamanya.

**Natsu POV**

"Aku merasa bahwa cara ini tidak akan berjalan sesuai rencana ..." kataku pada seseorang di telpon.

"Tenang saja! Mungkin tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, tapi endingnya pasti bagus!" Jelas seseorang dari seberang telpon itu.

"Yah, mungkin juga, Oke ..., sudah malam, lebih baik anda tidur sekarang!" Kataku.

"Baiklah! Oyasumi! Jaa~" Kata orang itu mengakhiri percakapan di antara mereka berdua.

"Oyasumi."

"Sepertinya besok akan lebih menyenangkan lagi dari hari ini" Kataku.

"Hah! Aku lupaa makaan!" Kataku sambil berlari pelan meninggalkan lantai 2.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Selesai juga akhirnya~ Sory! Haha**

**Aku lagi gak ada ide sih! Jdinya sprti itu deh! X(**

**Oh iya, sepertinya banyak yang salah mengartikan maksud dari kata Lucy di chapter 2 ^^**

'... Bukankah dia Natsu dari kelas XA, kelas yang berisikan **mayoritas** orang-orang pintar!..'

~ bukan berarti di kelas XA itu orangnya pinter semua ya! Tidak ada perbedaan antara kelas A dan B. Bukan berarti kelas B itu smuanya bodoh. Karena disana 'kan ada Lucy, Erza, Levy, dkk. Sory kalau bikin smuanya bingung. ^^v

**Trima kasih kpd smuanya yang mndukung critaku trus! terutama Nnatsuki, Kagura Yuki, JL chan kawa, Deby .magdalena.1, Secret, RyuKazekawa, Hikaru Dragneel, guest, dan juga silent reader.**

**Nnatsuki : **sperti yg sdh aku jlaskan di atas XD. Iya, NaLu gak skls di sini. Dan aku setuju untuk ngebuat pair NaLu~ mkasi bwt dukungannya nana-chan!

**Ryukazekawa : **Salam kenal! Makasih udah meriview critaku X). Tenang! Ini udah di update kok!

**JL chan kawa : **Ahahaha.. Aku jga bingung ngapa di sini Natsu bisa pintar? Makasih krna udah pnasaran, Salam kenal jugaa~ :)

**Kagura Yuki : **Ini udah update X) silakan~ Ide Kagura-san akan aku pake di chapter slanjutnya~~ #bocoran!

**Deby .magdalena.1 : **Iya NaLu, Makasih banget! Aku akan memikirkannya dulu, kalau pas aku akan ambil idenya! Iya nih, Erza di kls B, tapi itu bukan kelas bodoh ya XD.

**Secret : **Kyaa! Makasih bangeeet dee~ Ups! Secret maksud aku. XD

**Crita aku jadi tambah aneh yaa?! Tapi smoga readers suka ya! X)**

**Review 'n Flame please~ #Tapi jangan berlebihan ya!**

**~Chiaki Heartfilia~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love & Hate you**

**By : Chiaki Heartfilia**

**Sumarry: Lucy Heartfilia di tinggalkan mamanya selama 3 bulan karena masalah pekerjaan dan menyuruh anak temannya menjaga Lucy, kebetulan sekali anak itu setingkat dengan Lucy dan satu sekolah dengan Lucy. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa anak yang dimaksud mama Lucy seorang cowo? Apa yang akan terjadi. Ikuti jalan ceritanyaa..**

**Pair : Na~Lu**

**Genre:Romance, Family, Friendship, Humor.**

**Warning:OOC, Typo(s), banyak dialog, gaje(?), dll**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**Minggu pagi**

Di pagi hari, terlihat seorang wanita masih tertidur di tempat tidur kesayangannya seperti biasa. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, tetapi orang yang dibicarakan masih tertidur dengan _nyenyak_ di _kasur_ kesayangannya itu. Ya! Bisa di tebak siapa orang yang kita bicarakan sekarang! Dia adalah Lucy Heartfilia, seorang wanita yang sedang hidup 'sengsara' karena ditinggal oleh mamanya selama 3 bulan dan terlebih lagi seorang lelaki seumurnya kini tinggal bersama dengannya sekarang. Cowo itu bernama Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Dari sinilah kisah-kisah mereka akan dimulai!

**.**

**.**

**Lucy POV**

Aku terbangun dari mimpi indahku. Kebiasaanku tiap hari, setelah bangun aku selalu melihat ke arah jam. Kali ini bunyi dari jam tidak mengganggu tidurku karena aku sengaja tidak menyetel waktunya. "Sudah jam 8 lewat 14? Ah- aku telat! Aku lupa menyiapkan sarapan untuk Natsu!" Kataku sambil berlari pelan ke arah kamar mandi di kamarku.

**[Skip Time]**

Setelah aku mandi, berpakaian dan tentunya juga menyisir rambutku dan membiarkannya terurai. Aku turun menuju lantai bawah. Kalian tahu? Aku sekarang tinggal bersama cowo bernama Natsu Dragneel yang dititipkan oleh mamaku. Tugasnya? Menjagaku selama mamaku pergi! Dan hari ini hari Minggu, selama sehari penuh, aku akan bersama dia di rumahku!

"Kenapa aku mengalami hari-hari yang sulit? Mama!" Aku mencoba memanggil mamaku. Percuma! Karena mamaku telah pergi ke luar negeri untuk Job tournya. Setelah sampai di lantai bawah, aku mencium bau makanan yang bisa membuat setiap orang langsung kelaparan. Dari baunya saja aku sudah penasaran siapa yang membuat makanan itu. 'Apa jangan-jangan Natsu?' Pikirku. Aku berjalan tanpa berhenti, tinggal beberapa langkah ke arah dapur. Tapi setelah aku sampai ke dapur, Aku terkejut! Karena tebakanku benar!

"Natsu?" Nama itu spontan keluar langsung dari mulutku.

"Hm? Yo Luce! _Ohayou!_" Kata Natsu menoleh ke arahku sambil menunjukkan _grins_ khasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang mencuci peralatan masak ini. Makanlah! Aku sudah membuatkanmu sarapan. Yah.. mungkin kalau kau suka dengan rasanya." Kata dia sambil melihat ke arah meja makan.

"Ah—Iya.." Jawabku singkat sambil duduk di depan meja makan. Kucoba membuka _tudung saji_ yang melindungi makanan itu. Aku terkejut lagi. Karena makanan yang kulihat itu terlihat sangat enak sekali, saat itu juga aku memakan makanan yang dibuat oleh Natsu "_Ittadakimasu!_" "Hm? Ini enak sekali Natsu!" Kataku setelah makan beberapa sendok.

" Benarkah? Haha.. Kau tahu? Mungkin aku bisa jadi _chef_ hebat di masa depan!" Kata Natsu dengan bangga.

"Tapi—Tidak seenak buatan Mamaku!" Kataku sambil melanjutkan makan.

"_Gochisousama deshita!_ Kau sudah makan Natsu?" Tanyaku pada Natsu.

"Hn? Aku? Sudah. Jauh sebelum kau bangun tadi." Jawab Natsu padaku. "Oh.." Aku ber-'oh' ria karena jawabannya.

"Kau tidak pergi?" Tanya Natsu. "Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana hari ini, kenapa?" Tanyaku karena kesal.

"Kau mau pergi?" Tanya Natsu sambil memberikan 2 buah tiket padaku.

"Taman hiburan? Dengan siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja bersamaku, sore nanti jam 4." Kata Natsu sambil tersenyum. Mukaku memerah saat melihat senyuman manisnya.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku pergi! Bukan berarti ingin berdua denganmu! Tapi, karena di rumah aku bosan sekali!" Kataku pada Natsu dengan wajah memerah.

* * *

**Jam 4 sore, Taman Hiburan.**

"Waah! Sepertinya aku sudah lama gak kesini?!" Kataku senang.

"Yah..benar! yang aku tahu, kau pertama kali kesini bersamaku." Kata Natsu.

"Hm? Kau tadi bilang apa, Natsu?" Tanyaku.

"Ti—tidak ada.. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok. Haha" Kata Natsu yang entah sejak kapan mulai berbicara sedikit gagap.

"Baiklah, Kau mau naik komedi putar?" Tanyaku.

"Eh—Tidak makasih! Kau sendiri saja."Kata Natsu padaku dengan ekspresi takutnya.

'Apa dia takut ketinggian ya? Aha! Lebih baik aku.. hihi' Pikirku dengan senyum jahat.

"Apa kau takut ketinggian, Natsu?"Tanyaku.

"Ah! Ta-Takut? Tentu saja tidak! Ya.. aku tidak takut." Kata Natsu masih dengan ekspresi takutnya.

"Oke! Kalau begitu kau temani aku!" Kataku dengan nada paksa.

"Ba-baik!" Kata Natsu lemas.

'Sudah aku duga! Dia memang takut ketinggian! Dan dia tidak mengakuinya lagi! Haha' Kataku dalam hati.

**Natsu POV**

'Terpaksa aku harus ikut Lucy naik komedi putar! Bisa aku bayangkan nanti kalau tiba-tiba aku jadi penakut! Sekarang dia malah kesenangan dalam antrian. Tidak pernah berubah..' Kataku dalam hati.

"Natsuu! Ayoo~" Kata Lucy padaku sambil menggerakkan tangannya yang mengartikan bahwa aku harus kesana sekarang.  
"Huh!" Kataku capek.

Kulihat Lucy menaiki permainan itu dengan senang, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas karena tingkahnya. Aku pun ikut masuk ke dalam,dan duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Jadi? Apa kau senang sudah naik sekarang?" Tanyaku pada Lucy.

"Belum. Belum saatnya. ^^" Kata Lucy padaku dengan ekspresi yang aneh.

"Yah! Aku sudah tebak itu, _Baka!_" Kataku pada Lucy.

"_Baka?_ Hei! Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti!" Kata Lucy dengan ekspresi muka yang mengancam.

Kendaraan—bukan! Komedi putar yang kami naiki mulai berputar. Perasaan takutku memuncak saat tempat yang kami tempati berdua berada di puncak. Tiba-tiba, cahaya yang menerangi tempat di taman hiburan itu padam. Walaupun hari belum terlalu gelap, tapi setidaknya tempat-tempat di taman hiburan itu sudah mulai ramai dengan berbagai warna cahaya yang gemerlap. Komedi putar yang kami naiki juga berhenti untuk sesaat. Untuk sesaat aku masih berani karena aku yakin mesinnya akan hidup kembali, tapi sudah lebih dari 4 menit. Aku mulai bersuara untuk menghilangkan kesunyian di antara aku dan Lucy.

"Se-sepertinya aku.." Kataku dengan menunjukkan wajah takut.

" Apa?" Tanya Lucy padaku.

"Ah—tidak.." jawabku.

Aku melihat wajah Lucy, dari ekspresi wajahnya aku tahu bahwa dia berhasil mengerjaiku.

"Hei Luce! Kau senang 'kan dengan keadaanku sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja! Kau takut ketinggian? Aku tidak percaya cowok sepertimu bisa takut ketinggian juga.

"Hei, kau pikir aku takut? Aku hanya trauma karenamu dulu." Kataku. 'Ups..' Kataku dalam hati.

"Trauma? Karenaku? Natsu, apa maksudmu kau trauma karenaku?" Tanya Lucy padaku dengan penasaran.

"Apa tadi aku bilang seperti itu? Aku tidak ingat!" Kataku mengalihkan pembicaraan di antara kami berdua.

"Ya! Kau tadi berbicara seperti itu." Kata Lucy masih penasaran.

Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah kalah telak. Aku hanya terdiam. Aku hanya mendengar suara-suara ribut di bawah, tempat arena permainan lain. Aku terkejut karena lampu-lampu yang tadinya mati hidup kembali, 'tapi kenapa mesin komedi putar ini belum jalan kembali?' Pikirku.

"Hei.. apa kau mau aku hukum? Cepat jawab pertanyaanku!" Tanya Lucy memecah keheningan.

"Ya,aku mau di hukum, Luce~" Jawabku dengan nada menggoda. 'Aku penasaran dia mau hukum aku seperti apa?' Kataku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Lucy berdiri dan menarik tanganku. Aku pun ikut berdiri, tapi dalam keadaan takut. Karena tidak tahan aku duduk kembali spontan sambil menarik Lucy ke arahku. Aku kaget karena posisi antara aku dan Lucy, jarak antara wajah kami dekat, sangat dekat.

**Lucy POV**

_DEG! DEG!_

Aku kaget karena tiba-tiba Natsu menarikku dan berakhir dengan posisi yang membuat hatiku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Mukaku memerah. 'Mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta?' Pikirku. 'Tidak! Tidak! Aku benci Natsu! Sudah pasti karena mamaku yang membuat aku membenci dia.' Spontan aku langsung melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Natsu. Aku mulai duduk kembali ke tempatku tadi.

"Ma-maaf." Kata Natsu kepadaku.

"Hm.. Tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu Natsu, sepertinya mulai sekarang kau harus belajar untuk tidak takut pada ketinggian." Kataku.

"Hn? Haha—Baik! Aku mungkin harus mulai belajar darimu dulu, Luce!" Kata Natsu sambil menunjukkan _grins_ khasnya.

_Deg! Deg!_

'Perasaan ini!? Kenapa? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar apa yang baru saja Natsu katakan padaku! Tapi siapa? Kenapa sepertinya terlihat tidak asing bagiku?' Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yah! Akhirnya selesai juga~  
Pertama-tama trima kasih kepada semua readers termasuk silent readers yang menunggu chapter ini! XD  
Aku baru bisa tenang melanjutkan ceritanya, karena aku sudah LULUS! Yey!**

**Saatnya membalas review!**

**Nnatsuki : **Rahasia Nana-chan! Kalau penasaran tebak saja! XD | Aku gak tw juga knp bisa narsis # gaje! Di chapter ini aku sudah buat romancenya! Cuma aku gak tau pndpt Nana-chan! Semoga bagus yy!? Dan satu lagi! Selamat! Karena udah LULUS! XDD

**JL chan kawa : **iya nih! Natsu kepedean! X) Mungkin sedang la! Pinter enggak bodoh enggak #author stress!

**Hina Azureno : **Iya~ aku buat OOC, sangat OOC.. mungkin sih! Silakan! Aku stuju dg nama Chi-chan! _Gomen ne! Aku susah buat panjang-panjang_, tapi aku akan brusaha untuk membuatnya! X)

**RyuKazekawa : hahaha**.. Iya iya! mungkin~ XD sdh di update! Review yy!?

**Himiki-chan : **Gpp! Aku sdh sangat senang banget udah di riview! T.T #terharu | sudah di update, review yy?

**Kagura Yuki : **sdh di update! X) wah! Itu masih sangat rahasia! Tapi boleh di tebak kok!

**Azhelic : **yah.. mamanya Lucy gaul sih! XD makasih udah penasaran T.T | gpp! Aku udah senang kok! XD

**Hanara VgRyuu**** : **silakan! :D

**Secret : **gak ketahuan kok klu aku manggil 'dee~' hehe | Ikuti ajaa trus dee~ makasih dah review! Dee~ mukanya di benerin dulu sana! XDD | slamat juga y dee~ krna udah LULUS! X)

**L. Melda.H : **Makasih sudah penasaran! Udah di update kok! X)

**Azalya Dragneel : **Yap! Makasii~ udah update kok! X)

**Ren : **Silakan di tebak lagi! Itu masih rahasia~ Oke! Makasi atas sarannya! X)

**Hitoshi sagara : **Ini udah update kok! Wah! Wah! Bahaya nih~ XDD

**Guest : **Makasi-makasi! Udah di update kok! XD

**Cool guy (Guest)** : Udah di update! silakan~

**RnR please~ Flame di terima! Tapi jangan berlebihan ya!**

**~Chiaki Heartfilia~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love & Hate you**

**By : Chiaki Heartfilia**

**Pair : Na~Lu**

**Genre:Romance, Family, Friendship, Humor.**

**Warning:OOC, Typo(s), banyak dialog, gaje(?), dll**

** .**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**Lucy POV**

_DEG! DEG!_

Aku kaget karena tiba-tiba Natsu menarikku dan berakhir dengan posisi yang membuat hatiku berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Mukaku memerah. 'Mungkin ini yang dinamakan cinta?' Pikirku. 'Tidak! Tidak! Aku benci Natsu! Sudah pasti karena mamaku yang membuat aku membenci dia.' Spontan aku langsung melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Natsu. Aku mulai duduk kembali ke tempatku tadi.

"Ma-maaf." Kata Natsu kepadaku.

"Hm.. Tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu Natsu, sepertinya mulai sekarang kau harus belajar untuk tidak takut pada ketinggian." Kataku.

"Hn? Haha—Baik! Aku mungkin harus mulai belajar darimu dulu, Luce!" Kata Natsu sambil menunjukkan _grins_ khasnya.

_Deg! Deg!_

'Perasaan ini!? Kenapa? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar apa yang baru saja Natsu katakan padaku! Tapi siapa? Kenapa sepertinya terlihat tidak asing bagiku?' Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

* * *

Hening.. Hanya itu yang terjadi di antara aku dan Natsu. Mesin yang tadinya kami naiki akhirnya berjalan kembali. Setelah turun dari komedi putar, seorang laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah teknisinya hanya bisa meminta maaf kepada semua orang yang menaiki komedi putar itu.

"Hah.. akhirnya.." Natsu memecah keheningan.

"Apanya yang akhirnya!? Huh.." Kataku kesal.

"Kau mau naik wahana yang lainnya?" Tanya Natsu kepadaku.

"Tidak..Tidak perlu. Sudah mulai gelap, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang." Kataku pada Natsu.

"Kau tidak lapar? Mau makan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Tidak.." Jawabku singkat. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba bayangan masa lalu muncul dalam ingatanku membuat tubuhku lelah. 'Apa hubungannya? Huh..' Pikirku.

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, akan aku buatkan makanan lagi untukmu." Kata Natsu.

"Tidak perlu, aku lagi gak selera makan. Aku perlu istirahat nanti." Kataku lesu. "Besok kita juga sudah masuk sekolah lagi." Lanjutku.

"Oke, Lucy." Jawab Natsu kepadaku. Jarang sekali aku mendengar dia memanggilku 'Lucy'.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arah _kasur_ kesayangannya. Entah apa yang sedang di pikirkannya sekarang, karena ia hanya memandang lesu ke arah lampu yang menerangi kamarnya itu.

"Siapa? Kenapa aku gak ingat sama sekali ya?" Kata Lucy dengan ekspresi penuh penasaran.

Lucy yang masih memikirkan tentang kejadian tadi, dimana tiba-tiba dia mengingat ingatan sewaktu dia kecil. Ia menghela nafas sesekali sambil melihat ke arah jam, 'Hampir jam 8, huh?' Bisik Lucy. Gadis berambut 'pirang' itu mencoba untuk menutup mata, tetapi tiba-tiba Ia mengingat kejadian antara dia dan Natsu di dalam komedi putar. "Ugh.. Kenapa aku harus memikirkannya sekarang! Lupakan.. lupakan." "sebaiknya aku harus istirahat sebentar" Kata Lucy pelan. Setelah itu pun Lucy akhirnya tertidur.

Dari balik pintu kamar Lucy, terlihat Natsu yang lagi-lagi mengintip ke arah Lucy yang tertidur.

"Oyasumi, Luce." Kata Natsu pelan.

Ia pun beranjak dari tempat dimana Ia berdiri tadi menuuju lantai bawah.

Riiiing~~Riiiing~

"_Moshi-moshi? Dare?_" Kata Natsu setelah mengangkat telepon rumah Lucy.

"_Onii-chan?_" terdengar suara anak perempuan dari telepon itu.

"Wendy? _Nani?_" Tanya Natsu pada anak perempuan bernama Wendy.

"Ano.. Mama menyuruhku untuk ke rumah Lucy-_nee_." Jawab Wendy.

"Mama? Huh.. Lagi-lagi.. Jadi kapan kau kesini?" Tanya Natsu.

"Etoo.. Aku sudah berada di luar rumah Lucy-_nee_, _Onii-chan_!" Teriak Wendy hingga membuat Natsu menjauhkan telinganya dari telepon itu.

"Ano.. Wendy, jangan teriak-teriak! Lucy sudah tidur. Kau tunggu sebentar, aku akan keluar untuk membuka pintu." Kata Natsu pada Wendy.

"Oke, _Onii-chan_! Cepat! Aku sudah kedinginan!" Kata Wendy.

Natsu menutup telepon rumah Lucy, dan berjalan menuju arah pintu. Dibukanya pintu perlahan-lahan, dan terlihat seorang anak perempuan yang memakai _dress_ berambut biru tua.

"Konbanwa, Onii-chan! Hah.. Aku kedinginan." Kata Wendy sambil masuk ke dalam rumah Lucy.

"_Ne_, Wendy. Mama menyuruhmu datang kesini untuk apa?"Tanya Natsu pada Adiknya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya di suruh untuk menjaga Lucy-_nee_ dari kakakku yang bodoh ini." Kata Wendy dengan ekspresi mengejek.

"Haaah! Bodoh? Kau salah kata, Wendy!" Jelas Natsu.

"Jadi, _Onii-chan_, dimana Lucy-_nee_?" Tanya Wendy.

"Oh—Dia sudah tidur." Jawab Natsu.

"Kau tidak mengganggunya kan?" Tanya Wendy.

"Hei.. hei.. Kau pikir aku ini siapa, Wendy? Tentu saja aku tidak mengganggu Lucy." Kata Natsu menjelaskan.

"Hah.. Baik. Aku percaya padamu. Aku mau tidur sekarang. Aku sangat capek menunggu _Onii-chan_ tadi." Kata Wendy.

"Tidur sana. Siapa yang melarangmu?" Kata Natsu kesal karena adik perempuannya ini. 'Entah sejak kapan Wendy jadi banyak bicara seperti ini? Pasti ini karena pengaruh mama dana _Oba-san_' Pikir Natsu.

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Natsu pada adik perempuannya yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan memasang ekspresi muka yang tidak bisa di tebak oleh Natsu.

"Ano.._Onii-chan_, dimana aku harus tidur?" Tanya Wendy.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kau tidur saja di kamarku, nanti aku tidur di sofa saja." Kata Natsu pada adiknya.

"Oke—Jadi, dimana kamar _Onii-chan_?" Tanya Wendy.

"Hah.." Natsu menghela nafas. "Ikut aku." Kata Natsu singkat. Natsu memandu Wendy menuju kamarnya.

"Disini.. Kau tidur sekarang. Besok kau sekolah juga kan?" Tanya Natsu.

"Hn.. Oke,_ Oyasumi Onii-chan_!" Kata Wendy tersenyum sambil menutu pintu.

"Sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu deh.. apa ya?" Pikir Natsu.

"Oh iyaa! Wendy..!" Teriak Natsu pelan sambil mengetuk pintu yang berada di depan kamarnya.

"Apaa?" Tanya Wendy membuka pintu kamar dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Etoo.. Bantal! Apapun deh! Yang penting untuk nemeni aku tidur, kau tahu kan—" Belum selesai Natsu bicara, sebuah bantal kini telah berada di depan wajahnya.

"Ini.. Cepat pergi. Aku mau tidur. _Oyasumi_." Kata Wendy sambil menutup pintu itu kembali.

"Dasar.. Kenapa aku punya adik seperti dia? Mama sudah menularkan sifat yang aneh ke Wendy." Kata Natsu sambil pergi menuju sofa yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Hoam.. Ngantuk.." Natsu mengeluh.

"Huh..."

_**Flashback~Natsu POV**_

"_Ne, Natsu? Kupikir__ mulai sekarang kau harus belajar untuk tidak takut pada ketinggian." Kata Lucy kecil._

"_Luce.. Sudah kubilang aku tidak takut ketinggian! Kau masih tidak percaya ya?" Kataku._

"_Tentu saja! Seorang cowok pasti ada kelemahannya. Seperti ini contohnya." Kata Lucy kecil sambil menarik Natsu dari temapat duduknya supaya berdiri._

"_Uwaah! Luce! Biarkan aku duduk lagi! Lepaskan tanganmu itu." Kataku sambil memohon ketakutan._

"_Hm.. Baiklah. Dan namaku bukan Luce! Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kenapa masih juga salah, HA!?" Lucy kecil melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkanku untuk duduk kembali di dalam komedi putar itu._

"_Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini akhirnya! Kau harus berani Natsu.. Huh.. Kalau begini terus, aku akan malu karena punya sahabat yang takut ketinggian." Kata Lucy kecil cemberut._

"_Tapi, kau bisa mengandalkan aku dalam hal lain, Luce. Hahaha" Kataku._

"_Benarkah? Apa ya? Kau harus.. Kalau begitu, boleh aku minta satu permohonan, Natsu?" Tanya Lucy kecil._

"_hm. Hehe.." Jawabku sambil menunjukkan grins khasku._

"_Baik! Kau harus bersama denganku selamanya! Sampai kita dewasa nanti! Kau mengerti?" Kata Lucy kecil._

"_Apaaaa!? Selamanyaa?! Sampai dewasa!? Akuu?! Luce.. Kau tidak salah?" Tanyaku._

"_Tidak. Aku tidak salah. Karena kau sahabatku pasti kau mau bersama denganku kan?" Tanya Lucy kecil sambil tersenyum._

"_Ya. Benar. Aku akan bersama denganmu sampai kita dewasa nanti. Janji." Kataku sambil membuka jari kelingkingku._

"_Janji.." Balas Lucy kecil tersenyum sambil melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Natsu._

_**Flashback End~**_

"Sudah 10 tahun berlalu ya? Huh.." Kataku sambil menutup mata.

**.**

**Lucy POV**

"Ugh.. Aku tidur?" Kataku sambil duduk di kasurku.

"Gawat! Hampir jam 12?"

Kruuk.. Kruuuk..

"Ukh.. Lapernyaa.. Apa ada makanan yang bisa aku makan ya?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri sambil pergi ke arah dapur. Aku membuka kulkas dan mengambil susu yang telah menjadi dingin karena suhu dari kulkas. Lalu, menuangkan susu tersebut ke dalam gelas yang tadinya kosong sampai gelas tersebut berisi. Aku meneguk semua susu yang tadinya memenuhi gelas tersebut. "Uah.. Lumayan.. Setidaknya aku bisa tidur lebih nyenyak sekarang." Kataku sambil meletakkan kembali susu itu ke dalam kulkas.

Aku bermaksud untuk kembali ke kamar, tapi karena melihat lampu di ruang tamu belum di matikan.

"masih hidup? Apa tadi Natsu lupa mematikan lampunya ya?" Tanyaku pelan pada diri sendiri.

Sampai di ruang tamu aku terkejut karena melihat Natsu yang tertidur. Aku berjalan mendekati Natsu. Kulihat wajahnya yang lucu saat tertidur.

'Lucunya! Apa ini Natsu yang tadi sore?' Pikirku. 'Loh.. Kenapa dia tidur disini ya?' Tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

...

"Ah..!" Aku berlari pelan menuju kamar dan mengambil selimutku, dan pergi lagi ke tempat dimana Natsu tertidur. Aku menyibak selimut itu untuk menyelimuti tubuh Natsu.

'Uh.. Kenapa aku harus begitu baik kepada dia?' Tanyaku.

'Yah..anggap saja itu tanda terima kasihku pada Natsu karena telah mengajakku pergi ke taman.' Pikirku.

Ku lihat sekali lagi wajah Natsu. "Kenapa..?" Tanyaku pada diri sendiri dengan suara yang cukup pelan.

* * *

"_Baik! Kau harus bersama denganku selamanya! Sampai kita dewasa nanti! Kau mengerti?"_

"_Apaaaa!? Selamanyaa?! Sampai dewasa!? Akuu?! Luce.. Kau tidak salah?" Tanya seorang anak laki-laki kecil._

"_Tidak. Aku tidak salah. Karena kau sahabatku pasti kau mau bersama denganku kan?" Sambil tersenyum._

"_Ya. Benar. Aku akan bersama denganmu sampai kita dewasa nanti. Janji." Kata laki-laki itu sambil membuka jari kelingking._

"_Janji.."_

.

.

.

"Eh.. laki-laki? Kecil? Dan Itu.. Aku?!" Tanyaku. Aku tesadar dari mimpi, mimpi yang membuatku bingung.

"Siapa anak kecil itu? Dia memanggilku Luce!?" Aku bertanya-tanya karena penasaran.

...

.

.

* * *

"_Ohayou, minna!_" Kataku pada teman-teman, lalu aku menghampiri sahabat-sahabatku.

"_Ohayou, _Lu-chan! Bagaimana kabarmu, Lu-chan?"

"_Ohayou_, Lucy!"

"Yo.. _Ohayou_ Lucy!"

"Baik Levy. Kalian lagi bicara tentang apa nih?" Tanyaku.

"Gak ada.. Hanya bicara tentang anak kelas sebelah." Kata Gray padaku.

"Siapa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Natsu.." Jawab Gray.

"Natsu?!" Aku kaget karena mendengar nama Natsu yang keluar dari mulut Gray. Tapi, aku mencoba untuk tetap tidak kaget.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanyaku.

**Flashback~**

"_Yo.. Luce! Ohayou!" Sapa Natsu padaku._

"_Hm.. Ohayou." Balasku._

"_Kau sudah mau pergi ke sekolah? Mau pergi sama-sama?" Tanya Natsu._

"_Iya.. Aku sudah mau pergi. Oh ya! Aku lupa memberitahumu, Natsu. Tolong rahasiakan kalau kita tinggal bersama selama 3 bulan kedepan!" Kataku dengan menekankan nada._

"_Eh—Kenapa?" Tanya Natsu._

"_BAHAYA TAHU!" Teriakku. "Maaf.. Kau ini! Masih nanya lagi. Kau itu cowok dan aku cewek. Kalau murid-murid di sekolah tahu, mereka akan bicara yang tidak-tidak tentang kita." Jelasku._

"_... Luce, bukan hanya kita berdua loh." Kata Natu._

"_Ha!? Kau bicara apa sih, Natsu. Bukannya di rumah ini, sekarang hanya ada kita berdua?" Tanyaku._

"_Salah.. Aku juga ada Lucy-nee." Aku mendengar suara anak perempuan._

"_Ohayou Lucy-nee!"_

"_Ohayou.." Aku tersenyum membalas sapaan anak itu._

"_..."_

"_Apaa!? Siapa dia Natsu!? Anakmu!? Kau sudah menikah!?" Teriakku histeris karena melihat anak perempuan itu._

"_Hahaha.. Bukan Luce.. Dia adikku, Wendy." Jelas Natsu. " Dan aku belum menikah dan juga belum mempunyai anak!" Lanjut Natsu menjelaskan._

"_Wendy Marvell. Salam kenal, Lucy-nee!" Senyum anak yang bernama Wendy padaku. "Sebenarnya namaku ada lanjutannya lagi. Seperti Onii-chan, nama keluargaku Dragneel." Jelas Wendy._

"_Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Salam kenal juga, Wendy." Sapaku balik._

"_Kenapa ada Wendy disini, Natsu?" Tanyaku pada Natsu._

"_Semalam mama mengirim dia datang ke sini." Jawab Natsu singkat._

"_Oh—begitu.. Bagus! Aku ada teman disini." Kataku_

"_Jadi.. Kau masih mau memintaku untuk merahasiakannya?" Tanya Natsu padaku._

"_Ya! Harus! kau harus tetap merahasiakannya, Natsu." Kataku._

"_Okelah.. Aku mengerti." Jawab Natsu._

**Flashback End~**

'Seperti itulah.. Itu terjadi tadi pagi. Aku terkejut karena kedatangan Wendy. Juga, aku menyuruh Natsu untuk merahasiakan kalau aku dan dia tinggal bersama dari murid-murid lainnya.' Kataku dalam hati.

'Lalu.. Natsuu?! Kenapa dengan Natsu?' Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Lu-chan kenal Natsu?" Tanya Levy padaku.

"Eh—Tidak.. Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sekali saat pergi ke sekolah." Kataku berbohong. 'Gomen ne, Levy. Aku berbohong.' Bisikku dalam hati.

"Kata murid-muurid lain, Lissana nembak Natsu. Kau tahu Lissana kan?" Tanya Erza.

"Hm.." Aku menggangguk. Sedikit ada rasa terkejut. 'Natsu dengan Lissana? Lissana adik dari Mirajane Strauss, model yang terkenal itu.'

"Adik dari model terkenal itu kan, Mirajane." Kataku.

"Yap! Benar sekali." Gray mengangguk. 'Tumben sekali Gray ikut bergosip.' Pikirku.

"Gray.. Kau tidak salah tempat kan?" Tanyaku.

"Ha-? Tidak—Biasa saja kan Lucy.. Lagi pula ini menyangkut seorang anggota tim basket, Natsu. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Natsu? Basket? Dia? Kau kenal baik dengan Natsu?" Tanyaku pada Gray.

"Tentu saja, Dia anggota tim inti sama denganku. Masa kau tidak tahu Lucy?" Tanya Gray.

"Eh—Lu-chan belum tahu?" Tanya Levy padaku.

"Ah—Apa hanya aku sendiri yang belum tahu ya?!" Tanyaku polos.

"Tentu saja Lucy, lihat sekarang dari tampangmu yang polos itu. Tentu saja..sepertinya hanya kau satu-satunya yang belum tahu se-populernya Natsu." Kata Erza menjelskan.

"Eh—?"

"..."

"APAAA!?"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Hyaa! **_**Gomen**_** telat!**

**Banyak yang bilang fic ini terlalu pendek ya? **_**Gomen ne!**_** Aku gak pinter bikin cerita yang panjang-panjang! Tapi mulai dari chapter ini sampai selanjutnya aku akan belajar untuk nge-buat lebih panjang. Moga suka yy!?**

**Wendy muncul disini, dan sifatnya beda banget! #mungkin.  
****Natsu pny hobi baru loh! jdi stalker! XD**

**Saatnya membalas review!**

**Nnatsuki : **Yah.. Aku juga gak nyangka knp Natsu kok bsa masak! Tp untung deh.. gak spintar mamanya Lucy. Haha XD | Bedaa.. Disini Natsu takut ketinggian! XD | Aku gak pinter bikin adegan romance Nana-chan T.T silakan hukum saya! X( dan aku bru bsa update skrg! Sory Nana-chan! Review yy! X)

**RyuKazekawa : **Bnyk yg blg sprti itu yy? Haha | sory, aku bru bsa update! Review y~

**KhadafiClaluFunky : **Udah ni.. Review lg yy?

**Marianne Gloria (Kagura Yuki) : **Yap! #bocor. Aku nge-buatnya sperti itu.. tp liat aja trus jln critannya! Hoho.. Aku gak bsa update cepat! Sory! sory! Silakan hukum saya! T.T

**Himiki-chan : **Hyaa~ Makasih Himiki-chan! Review lg y?

**Hanara VgRyuu : **Udah aku panjangi nih Hana-san, wlaupun mgkn msi pendek yy? Mohon ajarannya! Aku stress sendiri krna bnyk yg blg krg pjg #curhat X)

**Cool guy (Guest) : **Aku bru bisa update skrg nih.. Review lg yy?

**Secret ( Guest ) : **Ibu kota periangan.. #ngikut nyanyi, kena gampar. | Makasih.. makasih! Yak! Jangan mengahayal disini! Dilarang! XD | Nih.. kue sisa aku ksih XDD

**L. Melda. H : **udah update! Review? XD

**Ren ( Guest ) : **Lucy nakal yy? Haha | iya! tp msi ada yg slh tebakanmu! Hihi #senyum evil, Review lagi yy?!

**Azalya dragneel : **Makasih! Makasih! Masih awal-awal jdi begini deh! Aku gak pinter bikin adegan Romance sih.. haha | Review lg y? XD

**Nisa Piko ( Guest ) : **Yap! Bsa d blg sperti itu! Hehe | Gak akan hiatus kok! Palingan Cuma lama.. haha (?) dan aku gak mgkn naikin ratenya! Belum sanggup! Tp mgkn aku bsa buat crita mengerikan yy!? Haha | Oke! Aku akan mencobanya! Makasi atas sarannya yy! dan aku gak tersinggung kok! Justru kebantu! Review yy?

**Ziy Kuchinashi : **Makasih Zi-chan! Dan jangan pggl 'kak', Kan seumuran XD | Yah.. gitu deh! Karena suka nge-bully Natsu. #mungkin~ Aku aja gak tw, knpa Natsu trauma! #Author gila + Stress

**Haha musume ( Guest) : **Makasih X) review lg yy?

**Guest : **Review yy? Makasih udah mw baca X)

**Review please~ Flame di terima! Tapi jangan berlebihan ya!**

**Review.. Review..Review.. yey! yey! yey! merdeka untuk angka 3! #Author stress -_-**

**~Chiaki Heartfilia~**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ne, Minna!_ Ketemu lagi dengan Chi-chan yang gaje ini! ^^**

**Lama banget baru di update yah? Udah berapa tahun?**

**_Gomen ne_.. aku banyak tugas yang perlu di kerjakan, jadi baru bisa di update! Hehe**

**_Hontou ni Gomenasai!_**

**Sebagai permintaan maaf, Author yg gaje ini akan memberikan cerita yang lebih panjang di chapter berikutnya. Tapi.. chapter ini pendek loh. hehe**

**OK!?**

**Happy Reading~**

**V**

**.**

**.**

**By : Chiaki Heartfilia**

**Pair : Na~Lu**

**Genre:Romance, Family, Friendship, Humor.**

**Warning:OOC, Typo(s), gaje(?), dll**

** .**

**.**

"_Tadaima_!"

"_Are_.."

"Hah..!? Semuanya masih belum pulang?"

* * *

**Love & Hate you**

**Chapter 6**

Aku melepaskan sepatuku dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Lalu melempar tas ku ke arah sofa dan pergi menuju dapur, mengambil air untukku minum.

Aku meneguk segelas air, lalu menambahnya sekali lagi. Yah.. cuaca saat itu bisa di bilang sedang panas. Aku meletakkan kembali gelas tersebut.

"Kenapa Wendy dan juga Natsu belum pulang ya?" Kataku pelan.

"Natsu yah..? Kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa aku jadi sedikit memikirkannya ya?"

"Hah..! Tidak.. Tidak.. Hei, Lucy! Kenapa dengan dirimu!?" Aku berbicara sendiri sambil memegang pipi ku.

Aku pergi beranjak dari dapur dan kembali pergi ke arah sofa untuk mengambil tasku yang tadi aku tinggalkan lalu naik ke lantai dua, arah kamarku. Kemudian, mengganti seragamku.

Setelah itu, aku berbaring di atas kasurku dan menatap langit-langit kamarku. Aku sedikit memikirkan kembali apa yang terjadi di sekolah tadi.

**Flashback~**

"Eh—Lu-chan belum tahu?" Tanya Levy padaku.

"Ah—Apa hanya aku sendiri yang belum tahu ya?!" Tanyaku polos.

"Tentu saja Lucy, lihat sekarang dari tampangmu yang polos itu. Tentu saja hanya kau satu-satunya yang belum tahu se-populernya Natsu." Kata Erza menjelskan.

"Eh—?"

"..."

"APAAA!?"

"Sudah deh Lu-chan, jangan kaget sampai seperti itu. Maklum kalau Lu-chan kurang tahu tentang gosip-gosip serta info seperti itu, 'Kan Lu-chan anti banget.. haha~ Ups.. Gomen Lu-chan." Kata Levy.

"Yah..Benar sekali Levy! Lucy tidak berminat sama sekali dengan info itu." Kata Gray.

"Oh iya, Lucy. Bagaimana?" Tanya Erza padaku.

"Bagaimana apanya Erza?" Tanyaku balik.

"Cewek itu loh.. yang katanya tinggal bersamamu. Siapa namanya? Kelasnya?" Tanya Erza padaku lagi.

"Oh—Itu.. Eh.. Haha.. Yah—Sepertinya aku salah info." Kataku pada Erza.

"Salah Info?"

"Ya. Cewek itu masih SMP. Sepertinya mamaku salah kasih info, masa aku di jaga sama anak SMP. Haha.. Adanya aku yang harus menjaga dia 'kan?." Kataku berbohong. '_Gomenasai_ Erza! Aku berbohong.' Kataku dalam hati.

"Oh—Benarkah Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy padaku.

"Yah..benar sekali." Jawabku. 'Huaa! _Gomen_ Levy-chan!' Kataku dalam hati memohon ampun.

"Baiklah..! Kalau begitu.." Kata Levy

"Besok aku mau menginap di rumah Lu-chan deh! Hehe.. Aku ingin berkenalan dengan anak itu." Lanjut Levy.

"EH—?! Nginap di rumah ku?! Levy-chan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Yap! Boleh kan Lu-chan? Aku penasaran dengan orangnya. Em.. Namanya siapa Lu-chan?" Tanya Levy.

"Wendy.." Jawabku.

"Oke.. Besok setelah sepulang sekolah aku bareng Lu-chan ya? Erza, mau ikut?" Tanya Levy pada Erza.

"Tidak Levy. Aku masih banyak tugas yang belum di selesaikan." Jawab Erza.

"Oke.. tidak masalah. Kalau—"

"Tidak sama sekali.. Kalau aku ikut, aku akan jadi _cewek_ sendirian di sana." Jawab Gray.

"Ups.. _gomen_ Gray! Haha" Seru Levy.

**Flashback End**

"Hah.." Aku menghela nafas sesaat.

"Sepertinya ada masalah baru lagi yang akan datang ke kehidupanku."

"Sebaiknya aku harus berdiskusi dengan Natsu mengenai masalah ini. Mungkin dia akan mengerti.."

.

.

.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"_Lucy nee-san?"_

"_Lucy nee-san?"_

"Hah? Ada apa Wendy?" Aku bertanya pada seseorang di depan pintu kamarku yang tidak lain adalah Wendy.

"Aku tertidur, Huh?" Kataku pelan.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Wendy masih di depan pintu.

"Ya, silakan masuk Wendy." Jawabku

Wendy membuka pintu kamarku lalu berjalan ke arahku yang masih tertidur dengan malasnya di kasur yang _empuk._

"Lucy _nee-san_, boleh aku tidur disini?" Tanya Wendy.

"Hm? Tentu saja." Kataku menjawab.

"_Yatta! Arigatou _Lucy-nee.. Hihi~"

'Oh iya! Aku lupa!' Bisik Lucy dalam hati.

"Wendy?" Panggil Lucy.

"Nani, Lucy nee-san?" Tanya Wendy.

"Em..Kau bisa mendekatkan telinga mu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Eh? Ada apa Lucy _nee-san_?" Tanya Wendy lalu mendekatkan telinganya kepada Lucy.

.

.

.

"Tentu saja! Pasti dia menerimanya kok! Apalagi demi Lucy-_nee_!" Kata Wendy dengan bersemangat.

"Tapi.."

"Tenang saja Lucy nee-san, _Onii-chan_ pasti akan setuju pulang ke rumah selama teman Lucy nee-san nginap disini. Biarkan aku nanti yang menjelaskan padanya." Kata Wendy.

"Eh—? Natsu belum pulang?" Tanyaku.

"Belum, Tadi dia menelponku dan bilang bahwa dia pulang telat malam ini."

"Telat? Apa dia sering pulang malam?" Tanya Lucy.

**.**

**Lucy POV**

"Telat? Apa dia sering pulang malam?" Tanyaku pada Wendy.

"_Etoo_.. Biasanya _Onii-chan_ pulang malam kalau ada latihan basket di sekolah." Jelas Wendy.

'Berarti Gray juga pulang malam ya?' Pikirku.

"Begitu rupanya. Sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur sekarang, Wendy." Kataku pada Wendy.

"Kau sudah makan malam 'kan?" Tanyaku pada Wendy.

"Hm.. aku sudah makan. Tadi aku menyiapkan makanan untuk Lucy nee-san juga karena kupikir Lucy _nee-san_ belum makan." Kata Wendy.

"Yah.. aku belum makan, dan sekarang aku lapar sekali. Kupikir ini saatnya aku makan. Dan juga.. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan seorang adik yang membuatkan makanan untuk kakaknya. Walaupun, kau bukan adik kandungku, Wendy." Kataku.

"Lucy _nee-san_?" Wendy memanggil namaku.

"Ya?" Tanyaku.

"Aku senang sekali mempunyai kakak seperti Lucy-nee, walaupun bukan saudara kandung. Tapi aku menyukaimu dari pada _Onee-chan_ yang 'gila' itu." Kata Wendy.

"Hah? _Onee-chan_?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Hahaha~ Itu panggilan yang sangat cocok untuk dia Lucy _nee-san_." Jelas Wendy sambil tertawa.

"Hihi~ Wendy.. Tidak baik berkata begitu. Tapi, boleh juga ide mu. Kau boleh memanggilnya begitu, Wendy. Aku setuju." Kataku menyetujui candaan Wendy.

"Baiklah.. aku pergi ke dapur dulu. Mimpi indah ya, Wendy." Kataku pada Wendy.

"Oke Lucy _nee-san_! " Jawab Wendy.

Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar menuju ke dapur.

'Rumah ini terasa sepi.' Bisikku.

_KLEK!_

"Siapa disana?" Tanyaku.

Aku berjalan menuju arah suara tadi yang berada di dekat ruang tamu.

"Ada orang? Natsu?" Tanyaku sambil menghidupkan lampu di ruangan yang gelap gulita tersebut.

"EH!? NATSU!?" Aku terkejut.

Aku melihat Natsu tergeletak pingsan di samping sofa.

"Natsu?" Panggilku. Aku memegang keningnya.

"Panas." Bisikku.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Yah.. Ini pendek sekali! Ya 'kan? Lisanna gak muncul, adegan NaLu juga gak banyak! Bisa di bilang ini chapter paling gaje! Haha XD**

**Hanya ada moment Wendy dengan Lucy! haha**

**Gomen pendek, padahal aku udah janji untuk nge-buat lebih panjang ceritanya, tapi..banyak tugas **_**menghantui**_** kehidupanku sekarang! XD**

**Mohon di maklumi~**

**Balasan Review :**

**Azure Marianne** **:** Huwa! Aku lupa Az-chan! *ganti nama panggilan lg nih! Hehe* Gomen aku malah ngetik nama teman aku! Jadinya 'Lissana' deh! Padahal seharusnya 'Lisanna' Oke! Aku udah perbaikin namanya! XD

**KhadafiClaluFunky** **:** Haha XD crita nya udah update lg nih! Lama banget yy? Review lg y

**RyuuKazekawa** **:** Oke! Aku akan coba manjangin critanya.. tapi, pengecualian untuk chapter ini dan aku baru bisa update hari ini karena banyak tugas, jadi review lg yy?

**Ziy Kuchinashi :** Iya, begitulah Zi-chan! Haha XD review lg y?

**Haha musume (guest) :** sudah di update :) silakan di baca. XD

**Azalya dragneel :** kalau soal itu sih masih rahasia az-chan! Tapi yah gitu deh.. XD

**Nnatsuki :** Wendy emang aku bikin OOC nana-chan! bangeet! Haha Iya! Lucy kelewatan tuh.. padahal aku authornya! Haha XD aku baru bisa update setelah beberapa tahun berlalu nana-chan #lebay, Ok! Review lg y? XD

**Secret (Guest) :** Iya! Emang pendek dee.. dan mungkin masih pendek ya chapter ini? hiks.. gomen ne! Arigatou dee~ ^^

**L. Melda. H :** Iyaa~ haha XD Aku sengaja ^^ Anak basket.. jadi gtu deh.. tapii, Lucy gak tau -_- haha udah di update kan? Di review lg yy?

**Wirna :** Aku masih gak bisa jawab Wirna-san. Tapi pasti Wirna-san sudah tau jawabannya? Haha XD |Aku lg usahain 'kok, tapi aku orangnya gak suka bikin crita panjang jadi..gomen ne! Akan aku perbaiki X)

**Ren (guest) :** gpp! Nnti juga pasti tau 'kan? Hehe Aku sengaja Ren-san, nnti liat aja trus lanjutannya kenapa aku sengaja buat seperti itu! Haha Natsu gilaa~ jadi biarkan saja! Haha bener gak yaa~? Aduh.. gitu deh.. pasti udah bisa di tebak! Haha XD udah aku update, tapi lama yy? Oke! Review lg y! X)

**Apodolan dragneel :** Iya.. sudah di update 'kok! Gomen lama.. soalnya banyak tugas sih XD

**Namikaze Naruko :** Iya nih.. masih pendek, review? X)

**Upik (guest) :** Huwaa.. Gomen baru bisa di update! Hehe

**Su (guest) :** sudah di update :)

**Happy hitsugaya fernandes :** Senpai? Haha XD gak usah formal gitu.. panggil aja Chiaki X) udah update! Hehe

**Reka (guest) :** Oke.. udah 'kok! Haha XD di review y?

**Yatta! Sudah selesai~ Skali lagi **_**gomen ne**_**!**

* * *

**~Behind the Scene~ BONUS**

Wendy : Aku senang sekali mempunyai kakak seperti Lucy-nee, walaupun bukan saudara kandung. Tapi aku menyukaimu dari pada _Onee-chan_ yang 'gila' itu.

Natsu : Apaaa!? _Onee-chan_?! Gila!?

Happy : Cut!

Wendy : Huwaa! Natsu-san! Maafkan aku.. Aku hanya mengikuti perintah Chiaki-san!

Lucy : NAT-SU!? Kau mengganggu!

Natsu : Aye! _Gomen_ Luce!

Happy : Ne.. ne.. Natsu, kau sangat mengganggu. Tunggulah giliranmu.

Natsu : Urusai! Ah—Happy, Kau tidak sadar ya?

Happy : Sadar? Tentu saja aku sadar.

Natsu : Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku Happy. Maksudku, kau tidak sadar kalau kau tidak mendapatkan _bagian_ di cerita ini.

Happy : ?

.

.

Happy : AUTHOOOOR!

Author : Oke! Kita biarkan Happy menderita! Hahaha~ #stress

**Review please~ Flame di terima! Tapi jangan berlebihan ya!**

**~Chiaki Heartfilia~**


End file.
